When using a content projection apparatus, such as a projector, expected visibility can be achieved if content is projected on a special projection screen including a flat light reflecting surface colored with a single color, such as white. In recent years, brightness of content projection apparatus has been increased, and thus content is often projected on a surface other than a special projection screen, such as a wall of a room. This type of usage enables a plurality of people to enjoy content together.
However, a projection surface other than a special projection screen, such as a wall of a room, sometimes includes members unsuitable for projection. For example, such a surface may include equipment such as a clock and a calendar, or connecting members of wall panels. This may create an area that is not suitable for projecting content (projection unsuitable area). If content is partially projected onto the projection unsuitable area, the visibility of the content in that portion may be lowered. In this regard, in the invention described in Patent Literature 1, the entire content is horizontally or vertically divided into two halves, and the divided pieces of content are placed above and below, or left and right of the projection unsuitable area.